The Best Reward Comes From Helping Others
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie loves visiting Disneyland and when he helps some of the characters, he gets the best reward of all: awesome friends. Requested by pokemonsora01 and my first Disneyland Kinect game story, so please be nice in the reviews. This is under Disney Infinity because there is no category for the Disneyland Kinect.


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **The Disneyland game and all characters associated with it belong to Disney. I own nothing. Some of this was inspired by the old Sega Genesis game Aladdin, which belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Best Reward Comes From Helping Others**

Jamie opened his eyes and grinned to find himself in Disneyland. No matter how many times he had teleported there from his room, it was still exciting. He saw many kids and families running around having a great time. While he also liked to have fun, he was on a mission to meet the characters and get their autographs for his collection. He already had the autographs of the characters from "A Bug's Life", "Robin Hood", and "Peter Pan." With each new autograph he got, he gained new friends, which to him was just as great as getting famous autographs.

He then saw he was close to the Disneyland castle and was about to head for the Arabian Nights part of the park to find Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Genie when he suddenly saw the Beast from "Beauty And The Beast". He immediately felt happy and nervous as Beast was one of his favorite characters and he didn't have his autograph yet, so he made a nervous beeline for the Beast, but as he got closer, he noticed the Beast looked very frustrated and worried about something.

Jamie stopped for a moment, wondering if he should still approach Beast because he knew the Beast could lose his temper and he didn't want to provoke him. Standing there a moment, he then decided to wave and see if the Beast would notice him.

The Beast glanced around the park and suddenly noticed a young boy waving to him, trying to get his attention. Calming down slightly so that he wouldn't scare the kid, he approached him. "Hello," he said. "I am The Beast. Who are you?"

The boy swallowed a bit. "I'm Jamie," he said and held out his autograph book nervously. "I was wondering…would you please…autograph my book?"

Smiling, the Beast nodded. "I'd be happy to," he said, doing his best to put the boy at ease. Signing his name in the book carefully, he handed it back to the boy.

"Thank you," said Jamie. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," said Beast.

The boy looked very nervous now. "Why did you look so frustrated earlier?" he asked nervously.

Ah, now the Beast understood why the boy was a bit scared. "I'm making a book for Belle as a gift," he answered, looking a bit dreamy as he said Belle's name. He then looked down. "But to finish it, I need some red crystals to make a rose to put on the front cover. I have the green ones already, but haven't found any red ones."

Jamie instantly wanted to help. "I'll look for them for you," he said with a smile.

Beast was taken aback that the boy wanted to do that for him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Jamie nodded. "I spend a lot of time exploring the park," he said. "I'm sure I'll come across some."

Nodding gratefully to the boy, the Beast headed away and Jamie started hunting for some red crystals. He suddenly bumped into someone. "Sorry. Excuse me," he said politely.

"I apologize too," said a familiar voice and Jamie lit up seeing it was Quasimodo he had run in to. He had gotten the bell ringer's autograph some time back and was good friends with him. "What are you doing, Jamie?" he asked.

"I'm looking for some red crystals for Beast," said the boy. "Do you know where there might be some?"

Quasimodo smiled. "Well, the bell tower might be hiding some," he said. "Want to take a look?"

Nodding, Jamie followed his friend and said hello to the three gargoyles, who warmly welcomed him. Laverne then started having trouble with the birds landing on her and tried to shoo them away. Feeling bad for her, Jamie came over and gently shooed the birds away to a perch nearby. It was then he spotted a red crystal laying there on the beam. "I found one!" he said happily.

The gargoyles cheered happily as did Quasimodo. Thanking them, Jamie headed out to continue finding more red crystals.

* * *

About an hour later, he had found five more crystals when he helped Cinderella's mice friends sneak past Lucifer the cat, helped Alice find where the Mad Hatter and March Hare's tea party was being held, found Princess Dot's crown, helped Donald compose a poem for Daisy, and helped Scat Cat and his band find a perfect place to play their music. Excited, he decided to try and find one more before heading back to find Beast.

He passed the Arabian Nights once more and saw Aladdin come out looking sad. Genie, who was beside him, also looked sad. Jamie headed over to them. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

Aladdin and Genie looked at the boy. "It's Rajah," said Aladdin. "He was badly hurt in a recent battle and the royal doctor said Rajah might be unable to walk on his injured leg ever again. Jasmine is upset about it as are we."

Jamie felt upset too as he liked Rajah. He then looked at Genie. "Can you help him out with your magic?" he asked.

The Genie shook his head. "Sorry, kid. Since I've been released from the lamp, I can't grant anymore wishes," he said. "Although I'd give up my freedom to help Rajah and Jasmine."

Jamie fell into thought and remembered he had received a wish from the Arabian merchant last week and he had saved it. "Genie, I had received a wish from the merchant after helping him repair some of his stuff," he said. "You could use that to help Rajah."

Both Genie and Aladdin looked surprised. "But, what about your wish?" asked Genie.

Jamie took out the wish scroll he had. "I want you to use it," he said. "I wish you could help Rajah get better."

That being said, Genie smiled and a moment later, Jasmine and Rajah came out, the tiger looking much better. Aladdin told her what Jamie had done and she thanked the boy gratefully and Rajah let the boy pat him.

Before he left, Genie took Jamie aside and handed him a red crystal. "I've been holding onto it to give to someone," he said. "And you've earned it for helping Rajah."

Smiling, Jamie hugged the genie, who instantly returned the hug and watched the boy head out.

* * *

Jamie made it back to the Disneyland castle and saw Beast standing beside the gate and ran up to him. "Beast," he said happily. "I found seven red crystals."

Beast gratefully accepted them. "Thank you, Jamie," he said. "That's how many I needed too."

"You're welcome," said the boy and watched his friend head off to finish the book for Belle. The boy decided to grab some food to eat and do more exploring.

It wasn't too long after that Beast found him again and called him over, holding the finished book for Belle. "Jamie, I was hoping you could do me a favor," he said.

"Sure," said the boy.

Beast looked nervous. "I finished Belle's gift, but I'm too nervous to give it to her," he said.

"Why?" Jamie asked curiously.

"I'm afraid she won't like it," the Beast admitted, looking very nervous. "Could you deliver it to her for me?"

The boy instantly nodded. "Sure," he said.

The Beast smiled at him. "Thank you for all your help," he said.

"I'm happy to help," Jamie said and accepted the book, carrying it carefully as he went off to find Belle.

Not long after he had left, Mickey Mouse arrived. "Hello, Beast," he said pleasantly. "I just saw Jamie head out."

Beast nodded and told Mickey about how Jamie was helping him. "He's a good kid," said the Beast.

Mickey nodded. "I know all about Jamie," he said. "He's been helping many of the characters here in Disneyland."

Beast was surprised. "Really?" he asked. "He doesn't go on the rides or play the games?"

"Oh, he does those now and again," said Mickey. "But he prefers to help others."

The mouse then looked a bit sad. "I just got back from a meeting with the others," he said. "We were discussing that while Jamie has helped many of them, they hadn't really done anything to thank him. They feel terrible about it and want to do something about it."

Beast fell into thought and then smiled. "I have an idea," he said and told Mickey what was on his mind and the mouse instantly agreed it was a great idea.

Later on, Beast saw Jamie running up to him, a huge smile on his face. "Belle loved her gift," he said. "She said it was the best gift anyone had given her."

That made Beast smile and he nodded. "Thank you, Jamie," he said. "I actually have one more favor to ask you."

"Sure," said Jamie.

"Would you accompany me to the royal celebration at the castle later tonight?"

The boy was surprised at the invite. "Wow. I'd love to, but I don't have anything fancy to wear," he admitted.

To his surprise, Beast handed him a suit that looked exactly like the one he wore when dancing with Belle. "I had the suit makers make it for you," he said with a smile. "Also, you won't be the only child there. There will be others."

Not having any other excuse to not go, Jamie accepted the suit. "Thank you," he said. "I'll be there."

* * *

Evening came fast and dressed in the suit Beast gave him, Jamie arrived at the Disneyland castle and saw Beast there too. Smiling, the kind Beast escorted the boy inside the castle where the royal celebration was.

It was crowded and Jamie saw there were other kids there, like Beast had said. There was also many other Disney characters too. "Belle is waiting for me," Beast said to Jamie. "You go ahead and enjoy yourself with the other children."

"Okay," said Jamie, smiling as he headed over to the other children and Beast went to find Belle.

The royal celebration was grand and at the end of it, there was a big dance and some of the kids were asked to join the Disney characters on the main stage and Jamie was surprised when Beast invited him up there too. Everyone then began dancing and having fun.

At the end of it, Beast and Belle came up to Jamie. "Did you have a good time, Jamie?" Belle asked with a smile.

"You bet," said Jamie. "This was the best time of my life."

Beast chuckled. "Jamie, I have something to confess," he said. "I really invited you here to the celebration as a thank you for not only helping me, but for helping everyone here in Disneyland."

"And thank you for helping Beast make his gift," said Belle.

Jamie smiled and hugged them both in thanks for inviting him to the celebration. "Thank you, and I was happy to help you both," he said.

Jamie was about to leave then when Mickey came up. "Jamie, before you go, would you like a souvenir photo?" he asked.

The boy nodded and Mickey got ready to take a picture of Jamie, Beast, and Belle together. Suddenly, Beast picked Jamie up in his arms and held him as Belle wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders warmly. Mickey snapped the photo and handed the picture to the boy, who thanked him before heading out with Beast and Belle escorting him to where the boy was staying in the park.

"Thank you, guys," said Jamie. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Jamie," they both said with warm smiles as the boy then headed into his room, finding his photo album and placing the new photo in it with a smile before laying down on his bed.

 _I can't wait to see what adventure I'll have here tomorrow,_ he thought to himself as he fell asleep, looking forward to another fun day tomorrow in Disneyland.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
